Where Would You Like Them Left
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: Strip for me as I have stripped for you. We've got nothing to hide and we've got less to lose. Strip for me as I have stripped for you. I've got nothing to hide and less to lose.HPSS Songfic Blaqk Audio Series


**A/N: **Another fic in the Blaqk Audio series. Song named 'Where Would You Like Them Left.'

**Title: **Where Would You Like Them Left.  
**Author:** Cut-Wrist Kate  
**Disclaimer: **Well…. technically I do own the work of J.K.R and Blaqk Audio…I have the books and the CD….  
**Pairings: **HP/SS

**Warnings:**…implications of suicide and slash.

_Sweetness..._

_It's just a matter of taste._

_I wish we were not misplaced._

_You only quote these lines,_

_But I'll be fine._

_I'll only recite mine_

_Until I'm gone with out a trace._

_It's just a matter of time._

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

_We've got nothing to hide and we've got less to lose._

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

_I've got nothing to hide and less to lose._

_Sweetness..._

_Could they have just a taste_

_Of this beautiful disgrace_

_They'd find you a criminal, delectable._

_They'd find me intangible, invisible_

_Gone without a trace_

_It's just a matter of time._

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

_We've got nothing to hide and we've got less to lose._

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

_I've got nothing to hide and less to lose._

_It's a lot to take but they won't find us._

_It's a lot to take I know, I know._

_It's a lot to fake but pay no mind_

_Because this is how we're made._

_You know,_

_And so..._

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

_We've got nothing to hide and we've got less to lose._

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

_I've got nothing to hide, and less to lose._

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

_We've got nothing to hide and we've got less to lose._

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

_I've got nothing to hide, and less to lose._

_--------------------------_

_Sweetness..._

An endearing name

_It's just a matter of taste._

No one else could see it.

_I wish we were not misplaced._

I wish you hadn't killed him, I wish I didn't try to off myself

_You only quote these lines,_

You don't understand, how could you do that to yourself?

_But I'll be fine._

Don't bother trying to help

_I'll only recite mine_

Explain it to me! What have I got to live for?

_Until I'm gone with out a trace._

I'll keep you talking, for now

_It's just a matter of time._

Soon I'll leave, just for a minute, then forever.

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

I bared my soul, do the same.

_We've got nothing to hide and we've got less to lose._

Why are we worried, prison and death, that is all we've got ahead.

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

Show me who you really are

_I've got nothing to hide and less to lose._

I've showed you everything, all I've got loose I'm destroying.

_Sweetness..._

Severus

_Could they have just a taste_

Would you let them win?

_Of this beautiful disgrace_

Let them crush your conscience?

_They'd find you a criminal, delectable._

You are red handed and guilty, their favorite.

_They'd find me intangible, invisible_

I am no one, not important, not anymore

_Gone without a trace_

I'll just disappear

_It's just a matter of time._

It'll happen before you know it

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

Show me why, as I did for you

_We've got nothing to hide and we've got less to lose._

What do our lives hold for us now?

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

Show me who are inside.

_I've got nothing to hide and less to lose._

I've shown you everything

_It's a lot to take but they won't find us._

They wont find you until I leave.

_It's a lot to take I know, I know._

I'm shocking you,

_It's a lot to fake but pay no mind_

It's a lot to take in,

_Because this is how we're made._

It's who we are, inside.

_You know,_

I've told you

_And so..._

Tell me.

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

Show me your desires.

_We've got nothing to hide and we've got less to lose._

What's holding you back.

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

Let me in

_I've got nothing to hide, and less to lose._

I've done all I could,

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

It's your turn now.

_We've got nothing to hide and we've got less to lose._

Our futures hold only pain and death

_Strip for me as I have stripped for you._

Bare your soul

_I've got nothing to hide, and less to lose._

I've bared mine.

**A/N: **I like this one, review. Love you Cozy!


End file.
